Let Me Love You
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Songfic- "Let Me Love You" by Ne-Yo. E/O obviously3 elliot to olivia. r&r please (; One Shot! i fell in love with this song and i had to make a fanfic off of it! hope you enjoy! tell me what ya ppl think please! xoxo, Mrs. Royce3


**_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_**  
**_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_**  
**_How can you understand something that you never had?_**  
**_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_**

"Please, Liv?" "I-I don't know." "Why? Why won't you give us a chance?" "El, I love you but-" "But what? What is so bad about us being together?" "My whole life, I have been alone. I barely believe in love anymore. Maybe, i'm supposed to be by alone for the rest of my life. All of my relationships have failed. They all come crashing down at one point or another" she said with tears running down her face.

**_Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_**

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

"Liv, in case you haven't noticed, i'm not like all the other guys. I know you inside and out. I could figure you out with my eyes closed. I know you inside, outside, backwards, fowards, and diagnolly." She knew he was right. He was always there for her. He gave her a shoulder to cry on. "Let me make you happy. You deserve the world. Let me try to give it to you and more. No matter what happens, I won't stop loving you. You're my life. I can't live with myself knowning that you deserved the world but never got it because you wouldn't let me give it to you."

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**_  
_**It's been there for quite a while**_  
_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**_  
_**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And all your trouble**_  
_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_  
_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Girl let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**_

"If I let us happen, promise me that you will never leave me?" she asked, almost desperate. "Anything, Olivia. I would die if it meant us being together in another life. I would fight the world if I knew that I had you by my side. You are my everything." "I love you, Elliot Stabler!" "I love you too, Olivia Benson." Olivia leaned in and locked her lips wth his. All of the love she had for him, she let out in one passionate kiss. He returned the kiss just as passionately. "Yes Elliot. I will let you love me. Forever and Always" she smiled as he layed her down on the couch and got on top of her, never unlocking their lips.

_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And all your trouble**_  
_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_  
_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah **_


End file.
